Dragon Ball: A New Era
by FamilyofSlenderman
Summary: Set several years before the arrival of Raditz and the beginning of Z, Gero is back with a new device that was much less time-consuming than the androids: a mind control headband type device! How will this affect the rest of the DB and DBZ and influence the lives of the Z-Fighters and even their greatest enemies?
1. The New RR Army Saga: The First Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

 _A/N: In this world, instead of Dr. Gero focusing on building the Androids, he saw other strong fighters at the World Tournament and decided that he would build a mind control device and use it to turn Goku's friends against him and ultimately kill him, because Gero knew that Goku's kindness would never allow him to kill his own friends and he would have no choice but to die. This story begins in between the gap between DB and DBZ, more specifically Age 759, a little over two years before Raditz arrives on Earth. Also in this timeline, Gero is already slightly robotic in the sense that he is stronger than the average human but isn't nearly at where he is in DBZ, consider him a prototype of a prototype. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"Finally, it is finished!" Gero proclaimed as he marveled at the device capable of making even the strongest warriors bloodthirsty murderers. The device looked like a crown that was pretty similar to what Broly wore on his head. However Gero, in all of his genius wisdom, had programmed the device to morph into the user's body as it took over his cells, which Gero had estimated to be somewhere in between 3-6 months.

Gero turned around and looked at his graphs to look at Goku's most ferocious foes to see which one he should control first, the first name appearing on his list/graph was in all capital letters: PICCOLO. Below it were listed his weaknesses and strengths and as Gero analyzed this, he saw that he may not be able to control Piccolo immediately as his stubbornness coupled with his power rivaling that of Goku, he would have to surprise Piccolo to put the device on him and even that might not work.

Gero continued to look down the list, which contained more than just Goku's rivals/former rivals, also containing Krillin, Roshi, and Chi-Chi, three of the other strongest warriors, although being a little below Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo. Gero analyzed the other 5 to choose and after a few minutes of heavy analysis, Gero ultimately decided that the one he would attempt to use his mind control on first would be: TIEN SHINHAN.

* * *

"Mr. Tien, can we be done for today?" Chiaotzu asked innocently, "my arms are numb from the cold and I'm so tired," he said as stumbled on the ground.

Tien, who was slightly annoyed at the interruption to his training, smiled slightly when he saw Chiaotzu, the only person that had ever made Tien smile. "Sure, Chiaoztu, go back home and gets some rest. As for me, I'll be done in a little bit, the next time I see Goku I want to be a lot stronger than I am now," Tien said as Chiaoztu gulped, nodded, and turned back towards their log cabin that stood out amongst the cold and icy whit of the glaciers. As Tien saw Chiaoztu near the cabin, his face returned to its normal ferocity as he raised his right index finger and shouted "Dodon Ray!" as his yellow beam shot from the tip of his finger and annihilated a small nearby ice block. _Damn_ , Tien thought as his breathing became sharper, _it still isn't nearly where it needs to be. Goku would easily be able to dodge it and even if he didn't he could easily overpower it with his Kamehameha Wave. And then there's Piccolo... He would have killed me by now!_ Tien opened his violently and shouted angrily as energy poured out of him and a vein stuck out from his neck and forehead, "I will, no I must get stronger!" Tien several of the other nearby ice blocks and by the time they were all destroyed, he was spent. He struggled for air as he dropped to a knee and his head dropped.

Nearing the glaciers, Gero felt the vibrations of the explosions caused by Tien, "wow," Gero said as he checked the power emanating from the explosion, "was my data exact?" Gero asked himself, "it doesn't seem accurate that this Tien Shinhan had nearly this power when he last fought Goku," he said and sure enough as his data quickly updated, Gero saw a sharp increase in Tien's strength, enough to alarm Gero, "he still isn't quite at Goku's or even Piccolo's level, but his power maybe too much to control, especially considering that this mind control device may not even be truly complete," and for the first time Gero realized that he was risking his life to try out this new device to defeat Goku.

At this point, Gero was near enough to see Tien on a lower glacier and Gero stealthily continued to move in on Tien and as he watched, he smirked slyly as he saw Tien struggling for his breath on one knee. _Good_ , he thought, _I can sense that Tien is running on low energy and seems to have let his guard down._ Gero got out of his robot, that he had specifically used to survive in the icy cold of the glacier and he tightened his fur coat around his neck as he continued to slowly move closer to Tien.

Tien didn't even see it coming as he looked up, he saw hands clawing over his mouth and nose as he struggled but in his weakened. surprised, and exhausted state Tien couldn't push the force of off him in the few seconds he had and in a few more seconds, Tien felt himself lose control of his own mind as his consciousness faded to black...

* * *

As Tien awoke in his chamber, Gero opened the door as Tien slowly walked through and as he did Gero asked him, "so how are you feeling Tien Shinhan?" In a stern voice.

Tien rubbed his head for a moment seemingly not knowing what was going on but as Gero tapped his index finger above Tien's closed third eye, Tien's two open eyes turned blood red and in a mechanical voice he said, "ready to serve you, Dr. Gero."

Gero nodded and smiled menacingly, " and what is your main objective?"

Tien's eyes returned to their normal state but he retained the aura of evil and said in the mechanical voice, "main objective: kill Goku."

Gero's eyes narrowed, "good... but there is still more work to be done before that goal is reached...


	2. The New RR Army Saga: A Challenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

 _A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this new fic and I hope to have your continued support, thank you in advance!_

* * *

Goku turned as he sensed a hellacious power that seemed dark, but not Piccolo's, "what is that?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes to more accurately sense the power. A few moments late his eyes shot open, "that isn't Piccolo; I think it's Tien! But how, even when I first met him he wasn't anywhere near this, this is actually beyond the level of King Piccolo!" Goku alarmingly said as he entered his house to tell Chi-Chi about it.

As he entered swiftly, Chi-Chi went to shush him because Gohan had just began sleeping, but Goku couldn't contain his anxiousness, "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry but I have to go, something urgent has come up," he said and went to turn back, but Chi-Chi grabbed his arm.

"Goku what about Go-" Chi-Chi caught Goku's fierce look in his eyes and let go of his arm and gulped, "just be careful, okay?" She said as Goku nodded and left the house and called for his nimbus.

As he leapt onto the Nimbus cloud he whispered to himself, "before I see if this is Tien or not, I should probably stop at Master Roshi's and see if Krillin is there. I hate that this is on such short notice, but I have to do this. If anyone can help, it'll be Master Roshi and Krillin." Goku said to himself as he sped off towards Kame House.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha, several hundred miles closer to the evil power than Goku, also sensed the power. He looked to Puar, "sorry Puar but I gotta go check this out, this power seems... familiar. And also evil. Well anyway, see you in a bit Puar," Yamcha said as he waved goodbye to Puar and raced off on foot toward the power. Yamcha gulped as ran _, I didn't want to say this to Puar, but I think it's Tien. But this can't be the Tien I know, this Tien is almost entirely evil!_

Yamcha raced on as he drew nearer and nearer to Tien, "whoa!" he exclaimed as he began to worry, "Tien's power has become so dark! What is up with this..." Yamcha said as he quickly approached Tien.

It only took a few more minutes for Yamcha to sprint to Tien's location and as he neared the cave that he felt the evil presence coming from, he stopped as he shuddered. Eerily, Yamcha slowly crept toward the opening of the cave, "Tien!" He shouted, refusing to move further before he knew if it actually was Tien or not, but sure enough a few moments later, Yamcha heard slow footsteps echoing from the cave, coming towards the entrance.

Several moments later, Tien revealed himself from the shadows as he maliciously smiled, "I'm glad to see you, old friend," he said in a disdained tone as his smile turned from being malicious to an angry smirk. "So what brings you here?" He asked rhetorically.

Yamcha gulped, "w-well I-I felt an evil presence here and it so happened to b-be y-you," Yamcha stammered as he backed up slightly, feeling evil intensity oozing from Tien, who kept the malevolent smirk.

Tien crossed his arms, "then the device worked," he said in his metallic, robotic voice; clearly speaking from Gero's standpoint.

Yamcha took another step back, "w-what worked?"

Tien glanced up at Yamcha and uncrossed his arms, "oh, never mind. You'll know soon enough," Tien said as he laughed menacingly and strode towards the petrified Yamcha. By the time Yamcha realized what was going on, Tien was right in from him. Before Yamcha could utter a word, Tien had gotten into his fighting stance and had sent an open handed fist at Yamcha's throat: a death blow. However, with the short amount of time that Yamcha had he was able to block the hand by bumping Tien's arm out of the way as Tien cartwheeled to Yamcha's side. Tien smirked, "I see you've gotten better since the last time we fought. Good, you might be worth controlling then."

Yamcha, much more alert, backed up several steps, "c-c-controlling," Yamcha gulped as his skin became more pale, "what does that mean?"

Tien laughed, "again, that really doesn't matter now, you'll find out." Before Yamcha could retort, Tien slowly crept forward, moving within a few yards of Yamcha: striking distance. The two circled each other and due to his apprehensiveness, Yamcha was step or two behind as Tien jabbed in and dealt a glancing blow to Yamcha's cheek as slid to Tien's right. Tien spun backward and was able to hit a spinning roundhouse that spun Yamcha to the ground. Yamcha rolled backward to get back to his feet and as soon as he was, Tien continued approaching him. Yamcha was brly able to fend off Tien's fists but he didn't even see the foot flying at his ribs and Yamcha's could be heard cracking as Tien slammed into them. Yamcha gasped as blood dripped from his mouth slightly and he dropped to one knee.

"Tien, p-please stop!" Yamcha sputtered as he looked up at Tien's malevolent smile. Tien shook his head as he jammed his palm into Yamcha's forehead, causing Yamcha to lose consciousness and fall lifelessly to the ground.

Tien looked down at his fallen former comrade and instead of feeling even the slightest twinge of remorse, Tien spat on the ground next to Yamcha's head, "you weak fool. Of course you'd be the first one to show up, though even you knew that it would be hopeless, without those other fools you are nothing but a worthless pile of garbage!" Tien raised his boot and was about to finish what he had started but he was halted by Gero's commands and he was paralyzed.

"Mr. Shinhan, I command you to stop! Yamcha might be of use to us, so I request that you bring him back to my laboratory to be tested and analyzed." Gero's voice faded as Tien nodded, gaining control of his body.

Back at the laboratory while the fighting was going on, Gero smirked back in his chair, "so I guess there is real animosity towards Yamcha from Tien, then. Good," he malevolently smiled, "I shall exploit that animosity for future reference."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and it's gonna lead to more progression for the next few chapters, so stay tuned! Anyway, what will happen with the next chapter and Gero's command with Yamcha being returned to his laboratory and what is the true extent of Tien's new power? Can Goku or anyone for that matter defeat Tien at this point? Find out next time!**


	3. The New RR Army Saga: A Destructive Duo

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

With Tien back at the laboratory, Gero thanked him for returning, "good, Tien, I want to see if the device I used on you will have the same effects on Yamcha. But there was another reason for bringing you back," Gero pointed on his screen of what appeared to be grid-like world map. Where Gero pointed were three heavily concentrated dots that were a representation of their power, the more concentrated the more powerful. "I have been monitoring the most concentrated one, that's Goku's. Anyway, I saw him convening with what I assume are Krillin and Roshi, both of which are allies of Goku. While you were bringing Yamcha back, I noticed that the three became to quickly move towards you. It's a good thing that you got back here when you did. These walls are a mixture of titanium and lead, they can't sense our presence in here."

Tien nodded as he looked around and finally took in the elegant blandness of the laboratory; while there was a certain dullness about it, the laboratory had dozens of high-tech machines that created a small glowing light that would cause even the richest scientists to salivate. Gero continued as Tien turned his eyes back towards him, "we have work to do if you will help me..." Gero said as they both smirked slyly as they looked at Yamcha.

* * *

"The presence seems to have just vanished!" Goku said to Krillin and Master Roshi, who were both settled on Nimbus as well. They gulped as Goku turned back to them, "from what I'm sensing, this power, Tien or not, is even stronger than King Piccolo!" Goku said anxiously, showing that even though he was worried about the havoc that this new power could wreak, he was more than a little excited to see who and what this new power was. And what the extent of his power was.

Krillin shuddered, remembering the evil monstrous power that Piccolo possessed, "are you sure, Goku?" He asked, hoping that Goku was mistaken, but Goku shook his head. Krillin gulped again as he looked down, "I was afraid that you would say that," Krillin then looked up, suddenly remembering something, "wait, what about the person that was tracking that evil power, I can't seem to feel their presence anymore."

Goku nodded, "yeah, I can't either. I'm pretty sure it was Yamcha and from what I sensed before they both disappeared, Yamcha or whoever it was, their power was fading."

"Really? They defeated Yamcha that quickly? So if this is Tien, he has improved a lot then, hasn't he?"

Goku shook his head slightly, "no, I don't think that was it. He may have trained a lot in these past three years since the last World Martial Arts Tournament, but his power couldn't have increased that much. And then there's the evil presence that he has, something isn't right here..." Goku trailed off.

"And we're gonna get to the bottom of it... yeah yeah," Krillin finished as he looked down again.

Goku smiled slightly, trying to make light of the situation, "don't worry Krillin, it'll be fine," Goku said as they began to navigate back to Kame House.

"Nevermind him, but what about an old man, such as myself?" Roshi said, "I think I'd be better suited on the sideline... You know, with all of the pretty ladies!" You could almost see the hearts in his eyes as Goku and Krillin both uneasily laughed.

"Sorry, sir, but you truly are a master martial artist and we could use all the help we can get," Goku said respectfully.

Before any of the others could say anything, the three felt a deep voice a little ways off of them, "I need a word with you, Goku!" The deep voice beckoned.

Goku's eyes narrowed as he turned back, "Piccolo!" He whispered as he saw his green rival approaching the trio. "What do you want, Piccolo? I'm sorry, but I don't have time for a sparring session right now." Goku said with an unfamiliar sharpness in his voice.

As Piccolo drew almost next to him, "no, it's not that," Piccolo smirked, "I could crush you whenever I wanted, that isn't the problem. The problem is that whoever this person is, there power is far beyond anything you or I have ever faced... even stronger than my father." Piccolo kept a cold gaze on Goku, though with much less malice than just a couple of years ago.

Goku nodded in agreement, "you're right. But if we team up then we should be able to-" Goku was cut off by Piccolo.

"No!" Piccolo shouted, "we aren't a 'team'! This is purely to ensure that we have a fight with no distractions in the future, I still haven't had my revenge yet for the 23rd World Tournament. But just so you know, we might be allies for this fight, but after we're back to being bitter rivals, understood!" Piccolo continued with a hefty voice.

Goku's eyes shined as he smiled slightly, sensing much less malicious intent in Piccolo, "whatever you say, Piccolo." Goku said as Piccolo veered to the left and soon became a sparkle in the sky. Behind him, Krillin and Roshi sat in utter terror and fear.

"Goku, you do realize that only a few years ago, Piccolo tried to kill you right?" Krillin said in shock.

Goku turned back and smirked at him a bit, "yeah, that's true but if he wanted to, he could've killed me just then too. I think our fight changed Piccolo somehow, couldn't you sense it, Krillin?" Goku asked as Krillin shook his head slowly, "I can feel in his heart that even though he still wants me dead and probably most people dead, he osn't nearly as hateful and spiteful as he once was." Krillin hesitantly nodded, clearly unsure if Goku was correct or not.

Goku kept that smile on his face all the way back to Kame House and once there, the three went back to discussion. "So what do you think we should do?" Krillin asked Goku or Roshi.

Goku pondered for a few seconds before turning back to Roshi, "well since it's getting late, would it be fine if I stayed here for the night? At least until we find out the main goal of whoever is behind this." As Roshi nodded, Goku turned to Krillin, "then I think we should wait for this person to show up again and then find them."

Krillin nodded, "that seems simple enough," He said as he thought, _a lot easier said than done._

* * *

Near a rocky mountain formation, Piccolo had his arms and legs crossed, eyes closed, and was levitating several hundred feet from the ground. He opened his eyes rapidly, sensing a faint power that was approaching him and becoming more clear as it came nearer and nearer, it didn't take him long to realize that it was actually two people nearing him, "so I guess whatever happened to Tien, happened to Yamcha," Piccolo said to himself as he smirked, "this'll be a good test to see where my training has gotten me since my fight with Goku. Hopefully these fools are powered up enough to at least make me break a sweat." Piccolo said, trying to convince himself that even though Tien and Yamcha were normally easy prey, in this new state, whatever it was, they were dangerous on more than one level.

As they continued to come closer and closer, Piccolo lowered himself to the ground and took off his cape and turban and began to crack his neck and knuckles. He looked up in the sky, thinking of Kami, "just don't die on me old man, I have unfinished business after this and if this stress kills you, I die too." He said as he looked back on the ground. Surely enough, as he looked back down, he saw the outline of two sprinting figures a few miles away. That was one of the reasons he liked training there: the odd climate gave way to complete solitude for miles around with nothing but flat Earth, allowing intruders to be visibly spotted even miles away.

Piccolo only had to wait a few more minutes for Tien and Yamcha to come within a hundred yards of him and another few seconds before they were only about ten feet from him. They weren't even the slightest bit winded as they skipped the introductions, "the good doctor says that while you'll be a good challenge for us to see where his progress is, you can also be very useful for our testing and analyzing, with that being said, we know that you won't go willingly, Piccolo," Tien said as he narrowed his eyes, "but you won't have a choice if you are lifeless, will you?" Tien said as him and Yamcha laughed.

"You fools have no idea," Piccolo said as he got in a fighting pose, "I'm not in the mood for this waste of time. So, after I'm done destroying you two, Goku's next. You two are merely a test of my power."

Tien stepped up as his eyes glowed red, "no, killing Goku is our job." He simply said as his eyes turned back to a blank, black, and cold icy stare.

Piccolo laughed slightly, "we have the same goal, yet instead of us allying up, I'd much rather kill you now for even thinking that you get the chance to fight Goku before I do. You weaklings don't deserve that chance, you deserve to die!" He screamed as he sent an eye laser beam at the of them, who narrowly dodged the beams. Piccolo moved in quickly and manage to get inside of Yamcha's stance and unbalance him as he low-kicked him in the calf and it sent him to one knee as Piccolo went to chop him in the neck but from behind him, Tien gave him a sidekick that went to his left ribs as the crack of two of them was audible. Piccolo howled in pain as he grabbed them and did his best to dodge Tien's and Yamcha's blows, still able to keep up with them, although not being able to produce any offense.

After a few more attacks, it was clear that Piccolo would need to change up his strategy. Accordingly, Piccolo backed off as he jumped back several feet, "so you two seem to have become a lot stronger from whatever happened to you," Piccolo spat out blood and began to smirk, "but it still isn't enough to beat me!" Piccolo opened his balled fist and sent a Destructive Wave straight at Yamcha, who attempted to block the blast but it sent him skidding across the ground. While Yamcha recovered, Piccolo attempted to directly assault Tien by lunging at him and managing to land several glancing blows.

After a minute or so of this, Piccolo rolled backward, the offensive assault taking its toll on him as he was sputtering for air at this point. Tien was battered too but was still less damaged than Piccolo but both of them were still struggling for air and slowly dripping blood. The two stood in a stand off until Yamcha front flipped behind Piccolo. Piccolo grunted as he glanced behind himself and saw that even though the Destructive Wave had done damage to Yamcha, he was still able to move quickly enough to put up a fight.

"This is getting very annoying!" Piccolo shouted as he got into his fighting stance again and turned in such a way that he could see both Tien and Yamcha.

Tien laughed, seeing Piccolo's plight, "I agree. I say we end this, you know as well as we do that it's hopeless at this point," Tien said as his eyes began glowing red again. He licked his lips savagely and for the first time, Piccolo felt a little bit of fear, although he didn't show it. Instead, he laughed at Tien's remark and laughed.

Causing a misdirection, Piccolo faked moving after Tien and instead back pedaled and elbowed Yamcha in the face and spin-kicked him into the ground. He then grunted and began sprinting at Tien, who avoided the blitz and instead used the point of his elbow and jammed it in Piccolo's back as he came sprinting through. Piccolo gasped as his eyes rolled in the back of the head and collapsed as he smashed into the ground.

He attempted to crawl back to his feet, but Tien pressed his foot into the back of Piccolo's back and with an agonizing howl of pain, Piccolo collapsed once more as Tien laughed and Yamcha stroed over, covering his broken nose, broken jaw, and bleeding face. As Yamcha came upon Tien, they both lost control of their bodies as Gero's voice played in their head and ears: "well done, my specimens, now for the next phase of our goal; bring Piccolo back to the laboratory for further testing. That is an order!" Gero's final words trailed off as Tien and Yamcha gained as much control as they could and they gathered Piccolo up and began moving back towards Gero's laboratory.

Back at his laboratory, Gero smirked vigorously knowing that his plan to kill Goku would finally come to fruition. "Soon," he said, "very soon, Goku will be dead and with these mind control devices, I can rule the world and once again, the Red Ribbon Army will be on top!"

* * *

 **This chapter was probably the most fun to write so far as the creativity for the fight scenes has to be up a lot and I feel that they are just the fun ones to write! Anyway, this chapter had a lot of detail and story progression so I hope you all enjoyed that and stay tuned for more of DB: A New Era**


	4. The New RR Army Saga: The First Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

Goku's brow furrowed, "oh no, Piccolo!" He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated more, trying to hone in on Piccolo's wavering energy. He stood up, slowly opened the window to the upstairs room in Kame House where him and Krillin were staying and loudly whispered, "Nimbus!" as he jumped out and landed on Nimbus a few feet from the ground as it took off near Piccolo's faint energy signal as well as the other two evil powers, Tien and Yamcha.

A few minutes into his journey, Goku felt himself gaining on the powers when all of a sudden, the powers just vanished. "Whoa!" Goku said aloud, "where'd they go? What is this?" He said as he slowly drifted across the dark sky that was becoming more pale, signaling the very early hours of the morning. "Well, I've come this far, I might as well keep going. I'll figure it out," Goku said as he shrugged and instructed Nimbus to keep going, figuring that eventually he would be able to sense where they were.

* * *

Gero's laughter boomed in his laboratory as Yamcha and Tien, with Piccolo in hand came up behind him. Paying them no attention he said, "that fool, he'll never find us, but we will find him!" Gero laughed as he turned around in his seat and saw the unconscious Piccolo and he smiled thinking of how easily they'd be able to destroy Goku now, "good, very good!" He said as he rubbed his hands together. Like he had done with Yamcha and Tien, he commanded that Piccolo be placed on his "testing table" and as soon as he was on the table, Gero placed his third and final mind controlling device on Piccolo as he thought to himself, _I'll need to make more of these if I want to overtake the world..._ and then another thought occurred to him, _what if... what if I take over Goku's mind, surely that would be a lot more productive than just destroying him, wouldn't it?_ As he worked on Piccolo, he continued the conversation with himself, _with Goku under my control, absolutely nobody would be able to withstand any of these fighters._ Gero savagely smiled as he thought more about it, _so it's settled then, I'll take Goku over instead of just destroying him! And this will be more revenge as well, the person that ruined my plans all those years ago is now going to be my slave!_ As Gero finished testing and analyzing Piccolo and putting the device on him, he laughed aloud.

"Tien, Yamcha!" He called as he turned from the table and awaited for Piccolo to awaken, "I have a new plan..." Gero said as he told them of the plan to control Goku and not to kill him.

After the two heard of Gero's plan, they were slightly less eager than him but their objections were met by anger from Gero, "enough!" he said sternly as his brow furrowed, "I didn't expect either of you two to understand this decision, neither of you know the torture that that fool has put me through. He deserves something much worse than death - something like mind control slavery!" Gero jubilantly exclaimed, as Tien and Yamcha seemed dumbfounded. "Don't worry, only the genius minds such as mine own will understand it." Gero said angrily.

Behind him, there was a deep grunt, "I understand your plot of revenge, for I myself know the will, the want for vengeance." Gero turned around to see his newest member, Piccolo, sitting up on his table. Piccolo cracked his neck as he leapt from the table and landed next to Gero, "I am ready to serve you, Doctor," he said as he saluted Gero, who smiled at Piccolo's eagerness to help his cause.

"Piccolo, I have noticed your stubbornness with your previous fights with Goku as well as my tabs on you. I didn't expect you to be so eager to join my efforts," Gero said to Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes remained their solemn black, perhaps retaining a sense of freedom, "if anyone would be eager or understand, it is I for I have never truly defeated Goku or his spirit. I think it is finally time for _us_ to exact our revenge," Piccolo said as Gero nodded approvingly.

Gero put an arm around Piccolo's shoulder in a fatherly fashion, "yes, I believe it is time we exact our revenge."

* * *

"Somewhere around here is where the powers vanished," Goku said, only a few miles from Gero's laboratory. Goku closed his eyes and tried using his inner sense to try and find out where he should go next. A few minutes after closing his eyes, he turned in the direction of the lab and felt a masked, dark presence, "there!" he said as he hurried over there as fast as Nimbus could take him. Within a short amount of time, he was in sight of the laboratory and he took in the lab.

The lab seemed like literally a hole in the wall on the side of a mountain with a huge metallic door. The shiny silver metal door contrasted with the dank look of the mountain. The surreal look of the lab and the mountain coupled with the cold temperature of the mountain's location chilled Goku slightly. He didn't have long to look at the door to the laboratory for long before the door slowly opened as dirt and dust crumbled from the top of the door to the ground.

Goku saw one shadow followed by three more as Gero stepped into the light alone, "it's been awhile hasn't it, Goku?" He asked in a mocking tone while he smirked slyly.

Goku stood dumbfounded for a moment and as he remembered his face, he took a step aback, "is that you, Gero? I defeated you!" Goku's voice echoed throughout the mountains as he clenched his fist and his forearm muscles rippled. Goku slowly began to move toward Gero on Nimbus until the three shadows revealed themselves. Goku gasped as he fell back off of Nimbus but managed to stop himself in midair, "Tien!" He said as he scanned the three while still floating in the air, "Yamcha!" Goku then looked over at Piccolo who looked as menacing as evil as his father, "Piccolo!" Goku then tooked towards Gero, who was smiling, "what did you do to them, you monster!" Goku asked as Gero started to laugh.

"I simply gave them the instrument to carry out their objectives," Gero said, and he pointed to the bland copper crowns on their heads, "using those mind control devices."

Goku's mouth opened, "mind control? What does that mean!"

Gero continued to laugh, "you never were the smart one were you, Goku?"

"I've always used my head in other ways," Goku said, knowing full well that Gero's plans were all foiled when Goku used his head to pound through Gero's last robot.

Gero's jubilant manner faded, remembering the previous folly, "this time won't be similar!" Gero signaled for the three to fight Goku. Obliging, the three began to move toward Goku before Goku lowered himself to the ground, knowing that he was a much better fighter from the ground. The three quickly followed suit as they jumped to the ground and landed gracefully on the ground.

The three warriors under Gero's control had their own telepathic communication of sorts as they looked to each other and nodded before the fight began. Once they looked back at Goku, Tien and Yamcha got in their fighting poses while Piccolo crossed his arms and looked on. Tien and Yamcha slowly moved in on Goku, who got into his fighting stance as well.

"I don't want to do this!" Goku said, although full well knowing that at this point, none of the three were in complete or even minor control of themselves. _I cannot kill them!_ Goku thought as Tien and Yamcha unleashed a quick flurry of blows that Goku fended off, _no matter what, I cannot kill them!_ Goku thought to himself as he continued to block the kicks and punches that Tien and Yamcha sent at him.

"Stop this!" Goku yelled at the two of them as they continued the onslaught, although Goku continued to block all of their blows. Finally, Goku gave up the hope that he would be able to end this ordeal peacefully enough to the point where he wouldn't have to attack his friends. "Fine then!" He said defiantly as he threw one punch at Yamcha that sent him stumbling backward as he focused on Tien, who he could sense was stronger than Yamcha.

Tien and Goku blocked each other's flurries of punches for a few seconds as the clashes sent dirt and rocks skidding across the ground from the power that the two were exuding but after a half dozen of flurries, Goku was able to get the upperhand as he blocked Tien's kick with his knee and sent a punch at Tien's jaw that glanced off but hit Tien enough to knock him back and after the glancing blow, Goku was able to forearm Tien in the jaw a Tien hit the ground, but before Goku could continue any further, Yamcha came up from behind him and suplexed him into the ground, creating a miniscule crater.

Goku was up quickly though and managed to blow Yamcha off of him by channeling his energy into his hands and shoving Yamcha upwards. Yamcha managed to keep his balance and landed gracefully on the ground while Goku back-flipped out of the crater. Yamcha, who was fighting on rabid instinct more than fighting prowess lunged in with a right jab that Goku ducked and Goku shot upward with an uppercut that made Yamcha fall back to the Earth, lifelessly.

Goku knowing that Yamcha wouldn't be getting up for awhile, focused on Tien. Tien was rearranging his dislocated jaw and as soon as he was done, he strode to Goku. "You're much stronger than the last time I faced you, Goku," Tien said as he smirked. "Though Dr. Gero did say that you would be a good test of how strong our new powers are. I think that even he underestimated your power. But it won't matter, you can't win!" Tien, also now similarly fighting on instinct rather than his martial art skill, sprinted after Goku who avoided Tien's barrage and managed to trip him, causing Tien to have to roll on the ground to catch his balance.

Tien came back for more but was unable to hit Goku before he was sent flying back by Goku, who again channeled his energy to force Tien back. Tien yelled in frustration as he got back to his feet, clearly irritated that he couldn't mount any offense on Goku, even though by Gero's estimates, Tien should be at least Goku's equal. As if reading his mind Goku said, "Tien, your power as grown a lot as well but the Tien that I knew would have easily defeated you by now. You fight with instinct but before you fought with much more than instinct. You were a true master, but not anymore." Goku said sternly, still unhappy that he had to fight with his friends at all.

But with the explanation, Tien was even more furious, "don't tell me how to fight!" Tien raged as he again began to sprint at Goku, but was stopped by a punch to the cheek that stopped him cold in his tracks as he fell to the ground, not unlike Yamcha's lifeless fall. Goku gasped as he saw Piccolo's fist connect with Tien and saw Tien crumple to the ground.

"What?" Piccolo asked as he saw Goku's expression, "you knew as well as I that the fight was over. He had lost it, it wasn't going to return." Piccolo removed is weighted clothing, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to go all out if you hope to beat me. You can't hold back like you did with these fools."

Goku scratched his head, "so you knew that I was holding back and not trying to seriously injure them?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"Oh yes," Piccolo said as he smirked, "I'm a lot smarter and perceptive than the two you just fought. I don't fight like a novice that fights on pure hatred and instinct. Oh no, I channel that anger into my own strength. Prepare to suffer the wrath, Goku!" Piccolo grunted as he got into his fighting stance as did Goku.

The two smirked at each other, both knowing that even before Piccolo was born and Goku defeated King Piccolo, that the offspring of the demon king would have to fight the one that killed his father. Goku knew full well as well that once King Piccolo had spat out the egg that contained Piccolo, he would have to fight him. And even though that in their first encounter, Goku had come out the victor, they both knew that their paths would cross again; their intertwined future was far from over.

They circled each other for another few moments before they both lunged at each other while screaming...


	5. The New RR Army Saga: Piccolo vs Goku II

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

A light shot from the connection of their fists from the sheer power, but Piccolo and Goku paid it no mind as they continued to throw punch after punch at each other, each one being blocked by the other's fist or forearm. This went on for a minute or so before Piccolo got in a good gut shot that sent spit flying from Goku's mouth and sent him back a few feet, staggering.

After regaining his balance, Goku jumped back even further, creating a distance of about ten yards between him and Piccolo. Though he was grinning, he had this anger in his eyes, "Piccolo, I knew that you were desperate to defeat me, but this desperate? For all the stubbornness that you had, you gave your own life up that easily to have a chance to defeat me?"

Piccolo growled defiantly, "you're saying that as if you can defeat me. In my current state of power, you don't have a chance, not even the mighty Goku can withstand my power now!" Piccolo laughed but was stopped by a blur of blue and orange as he looked down, he saw Goku's fist driven deep into his gut and his eyes wen blank for a moment as blood dribbled off of his chin onto the ground. But after a moment, Piccolo regained himself and shoved Goku's hand away and forearmed Goku in the forehead, causing him to move back several feet.

Piccolo spat out blood, "humph, I never expected you to resort to a cheapshot, Goku. Or is it that you know that I am superior in every way and you have no other choice!" Piccolo laughed.

Goku smirked, "that's not it at all, you should left yourself so open, I had to. I guess that'll teach you to let your guard down won't it."

Piccolo grunted, _he never fails to amaze me, even he knows that my power far outweighs his, but yet he still accepts his fate,_ Piccolo thought of his own free will. Ever since Gero had controlled his mind, Piccolo had actually been able to build a mental wall in the far corner of his own brain where he still controlled his own free will and could think without the fear of Gero hearing his thoughts and feeling his feelings. Piccolo turned his attention back to Goku, "maybe against anyone else on any other day you could have survived, but not against me on this day!" Piccolo laughed as him and Goku circled each, in a boxer-like way until Piccolo growled loudly and threw a wild jab at Goku.

Goku ducked and attempted to swing in at Piccolo who moved backward. Goku, expecting to hit the swing and didn,t was off balance. Seeing Goku off balance, Piccolo punted him in the jaw that sent him sky ward. Piccolo laughed as he used his eye laser beam and attempted to finish Goku quickly. Using all of his instincts and speed, Goku was able to catch himself in the air and dodge the beams. Goku then shot down like a bullet and drilled a dumbfounded Piccolo with a dropkick straight to the face, driving the both of them into the ground.

They quickly and symmetrically both back-flipped gracefully out of the crater that they had created and both smirked at each other, wiping blood from their mouths. They leapt at each other, over the crater, and both were able to land a series of punches and kicks as they collided, but it seemed neither was getting the upperhand. That was until Piccolo jumped back after another few collisions, "Goku," he said as he smiled maliciously.

Goku's eyes narrowed as Piccolo continued, "I'm afraid that I've got some bad news for you," Piccolo said as Goku felt his power start to increase, "I've been holding back up until this point." As he finished saying it, Piccolo gave a hefty grunt as Goku felt his power skyrocket.

As worried as he was, Goku was anxious to fight this new Piccolo, knowing that he was easily the strongest fighter he had ever faced, and twice as strong as his father at least. Goku smiled, knowing that he was in for the fight of his life...

Piccolo expected Goku to be anxious to fight him, but he also expected to see doubt, fear, worry, or a combination of the three in his eyes but as Piccolo looked deeply into his face, all he could see was excitement. _What does he have up his sleeve if he is so confident!_ Piccolo asked himself as he coolly smirked, "so what do you think of this new power?"

Goku's eyes gleamed as he took off his weighted clothing, "I'm excited to fight you to be truthful, Piccolo!" Goku asked, almost bowling over from the excitement.

Piccolo smirked, "you won't be so excited when you're..." Piccolo's expression changed to one much more evil, "when you're dead!" Piccolo launched himself at Goku, who had taken off his weighted clothing by now. Goku even without his weighted clothing but was still no match for Piccolo's speed. Piccolo kneed him in the gut and as Goku keeled over from the pain, Piccolo clasped his hands together and in a double-axe handle motion sent Goku into the ground.

Goku slowly got to his feet and shook the dirt from his head and his clothes, his excited demeanor still intact, which infuriated Piccolo even further. Piccolo backhanded Goku, which caused him to lose his balance and on his one foot, Piccolo gave him a low-rick right in the calf that caused him to fall straight to the ground. Piccolo kept kicking him in the ribs, still infuriated that Goku had not realized his plight was hopeless.

Finally, after a dozen or so kicks, Piccolo leapt back to see if Goku was finally ready to realize that he couldn't win. With his clothing slightly torn, Goku stood up and much to Piccolo's surprise and anger, Goku slightly laughed as he rubbed his hand over the back of his head, "well, Piccolo, I have to give it to you, you've gotten stronger than me," Goku said as he stopped laughing and got into his fighting stance, "but you still haven't beaten me. I'm not going to give up!" Goku yelled defiantly.

Piccolo then began to laugh, "I figure you wouldn't give up. But truthfully, I was going to kill you either way! Hahaha!" Piccolo continued to laugh as he got into his fighting stance and him and Goku fought on with a more strictly martial arts style, complete with straight jabs, perfect technique and precision, and well placed and well timed kicks and knees.

Seeing that his previous style had done him no favors, Goku figured that a more tactical approach may give him a slight advantage. As the fight wore on, Goku realized that even though he may have more experience as a martial artist, Piccolo could skill overcome him with his speed, wit, and power. Finally, after Piccolo was able to roundhouse kick him in the ribs and on the way back around was able to discus punch Goku in the cheek/jaw, Goku was realizing that he might not be able to defeat him.

As Goku slowly got up and tried to slow his heaving breath, he looked up to see Piccolo smirking at him with crossed arms. Goku's mouth was bloody, his face was cut up, his nose was bloody, his cuts on his arms, legs, and torso had dirt caked in them that stung every time Goku moved, but worst of all Goku's normally excited manner was slightly diminished as for the first time in his life he had fought someone that was not only stronger than him, but was almost the pinnacle of a fighting genius. General Tao, one of Goku's first ever true challenges, was similar in that regard but Goku knew that he could defeat him and eventually he did. Even with King Piccolo, Goku, with the help of Kami, was able to put him down. But this Piccolo was different, his strength doubled his father's and Goku didn't have some sort of magical or mystical training that could bridge the gap, he started to believe that the fight was futile.

"So, Goku, are you ready to give up and surrender, or do I have to injure you even more?" Piccolo asked, his words piercing Goku's mind.

Goku hesitantly shook his head, "n-no," he said, but he was trying to convince himself more than Piccolo. He then closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of what Dr. Gero would do if Goku couldn't defend the defenseless, _Gero will murder each and every one of them!_ Goku thought, _I can't let them do that! I can't let them get away with that!_ Goku's eyes shot open as Piccolo was lunging in. Piccolo extended his right fist, hoping to end the battle with that one blow, but Goku miraculously caught his fist.

Piccolo unjammed his fist from Goku's iron-like grip and staggered backwards, frightened, "w-what happened! A moment ago, you were unsure of your own life but now, you can catch my punch! How can this be!" Piccolo went from frightful to down right enraged as he thought of the times that Goku ha bested him or his father, "this won't be like those other times, you're going to die!" Piccolo said, infuriated. In his rage, Piccolo opened his right palm and screamed, "Destructive Wave!" As a huge purple beam shot from his hand directly at Goku.

Goku thought of the countless people that would die, of Chi Chi, of his son Gohan. "It won't end like this!" He said as he braced himself for impact. He stood his ground as the hulking beam of energy was hurled at him. Goku's confidence didn't waver as the beam was shot at him as he had the entire world depending on him. As the blast collided with Goku there was huge white flash of light that encompassed the entire area that the fight had taken place on...

* * *

"Sir, the deed is done," Piccolo said to Dr. Gero as he bowed.

Gero smiled, "oh I know, I was watching the whole fight from the laboratory. Excellent work, not even I knew that your power would increase that much. Do you think it will have a similar effect on Goku?" Gero asked Piccolo, who was dragging Tien and Yamcha in the lab while he had Goku on his shoulder.

Piccolo laid Goku on the table and shrugged, "it's hard to tell with someone like him. Though what if this backfires? Shouldn't we just kill him?"

Gero smirked slyly, "no he is worth more alive than dead," Gero went over to his telescreen, "it turns out that Goku has a son and once his son sees that we were the ones that did this to him, he'll persecute us."

Piccolo raised his eyebrows, "but what does he have to do with us?"

Gero laughed dryly but then abruptly stopped, "I want all of his family dead." Gero then turned back to his telescreen, tapped a few keys and suddenly an image of a young, black-haired child appeared on the screen: Gohan. "So whenever we become renowned for taking over the world, I want his son to know that we did this to him."

Piccolo smiled at his master as if he were Gero's younger brother, "you truly are a genius, master."

* * *

For any of those wondering:

 **Power Levels:**

Mind-Control Tien: 228

Mind-Control Yamcha: 182

Mind-Control Piccolo: 285 Full Power: 530

Goku: 292 w/o weighted clothing: 322


	6. The New RR Army Saga: A New Hope?

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

 _Since the fateful battle with Piccolo and the rest of Gero's "army", three years have past and other than Gero, with his newest member, Goku, destroying the majority of urban life, not much as happened on Earth. Very few challengers have stepped up to the army, but all have failed._

 _Chi Chi and Gohan always see stuff about Gero, Piccolo, Tien, Goku, and Yamcha on the TV and while it makes Chi Chi sick and crying for at least a few hours, it has driven Gohan's demeanor of a pacifist of one who wants to avenge the people of the Earth, return his father to normal, and to never see his mother like that. Since he was old enough to think, Gohan has had a deep seated hatred for Gero, although he feels pity for the others, even at such a young age. It is clear that even compared to his father's early days, Gohan is nowhere near as naïve as his father although he is at least as independent as his father once was._

 _Though, the most important thing that was going to happen was coming in the form of Raditz. Unbeknownst to anyone on Earth, the Saiyan warrior was on a crash course to Earth. Anything can happen in this volatile time, that's for sure..._

Gohan's breathing was heavy as he sprinted from the forest, to avoid the robbers that he tried to stop. In this post-apocalyptic world, things like this were common and common people were turned into thugs and bandits to survive. Gohan was one of the few pure hearted people left it seemed. As Gohan enter the grassy plains that separated the forest and his house, he called for his mother, "mommy, help m!"

Like a protective hawk, Chi Chi was out of the house in an instant, not willing to lose her son like she had lost her husband. In the past 3 years, Chi Chi had changed drastically. After hearing the news of Goku, she had begun training to defend herself again and in doing so it caused her to look much older than she was as well as physically more fit and toned.

As the burglars entered the plains behind Gohan, they smiled seeing the secluded house as well as Chi Chi. However as they stopped about 40 to 50 yards from Gohan, they laughed, "really? Little baby is gonna bring his mommy out on us?" They both pulled out sharp daggers from their pockets, "we're so scared!" They said as they erupted with laughter.

Chi Chi was in no mood as she simply strode past Gohan, nearing the thugs. The thugs continued even as she came within striking distance of them. "You better leave now!" She commanded as she pointed to the forest, "go back from wherever you crawled out from, I am in no mood for this today or any day for that matter!"

The taller and more muscular of the thugs waved his dagger right in Chi Chi's face, "lady, I really don't think you are in any position to be giving out orders. In fact, I think you should just-" the thug was cut off by him screaming in agony as Chi Chi dislodged the dagger from his grip and in the process breaking his wrist. Whimpering the man staggered backward, holding his wrist. He looked to his buddy and motioned for him to get her, "don't just stand there idiot, kill her!"

The other thug nodded as he grunted and lunged in at Chi Chi. Chi Chi sidestepped him and as he came through, she stuck her foot out and tripped him. As he hit the ground, he lost the grip on his dagger and the dagger went flying. Chi Chi drove a knee into the man's back, causing him to scream in agony. Just as Chi Chi was about to make sure the man could not walk, she was knocked off by the tall thug.

With one arm, the thug mounted Chi Chi but was easily shoved off as she got in a few quick jabs that knocked the man senseless. In a daze, the man got up and staggered back into the wilderness, back to where he came from. The other man crawled away as fast as he could with Chi Chi bellowing, "just be lucky, that I'm filling this merciful!"

As she turned back to Gohan, she smile slightly, seemingly unshaken by the previous events, "Gohan, I guess I'm going to have to train you so you can fend for yourself!" She said as she put her hand on Gohan's back and they slowly walked back to their house. _That's what Goku always wanted, that's what my Goku always wanted. What happened to the man that I loved? The caring and gentle man that would sacrifice himself for the others._ She thought as tears fell from her face and she ushered Gohan into the house so he could put clothes on that were suited for training.

* * *

In one of the few remaining cities on the planet, the new Red Ribbon Army was having a blast, no pun intended. "This never gets old!" Goku shouted as he sent an energy blast at one of the skyscrapers and he almost died of laughter after hearing the screams of the people that were destroyed by the rubble. Goku continued to laugh as he lowered himself to the ground and walked around the city, looking for any unfortunate pedestrians.

As he walked, he saw four men in white karate like gis. They were all heavily muscular and had solemn expressions on their faces. "Stop there, fiend!" the front most one shouted in a heroic and boisterous voice.

Goku chuckled as he strolled forward, "wanna go ahead and make me," he said, "sir," he finished in a mocking tone. The three behind him tried lunging at Goku but they were all held back by the leader's arms.

"No, he'll destroy you. Just look at what he has done to the city. We need to be more diplomatic about this," he said in a cool voice. His blonde wavy hair waved in the breeze and his icy, light blue eyes contrasted with has pale skin. As Goku got a better look at him, he realized that he was the least muscular of the four but he sensed the most power emanating from him, although it was far far far below any of Gero's men, it was still much higher than any average humans; all of their powers were. This intrigued Goku.

"Who are you?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets arrogantly, "you guys seem much more powerful than the average human, not that it matters though, I'll still exterminate you all!"

The leader raised his hand, as if saluting something, as did the other man, "we are apart of the Global Royal Army!"

Goku almost fell over from laughter, "you bums are in this so-called "Royal Army," what a joke," as Goku quit laughing he looked straight at the man, "well time for you to die, but before you do, I have to ask what your name is. Oddly enough, I think you'll be the most powerful one of all the people I have killed, that's pretty pathetic when you think about it."

"My name is Colton Blue, the son of General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army," he replied as he looked down, clearly embarrassed by what his father had done with his life before he died.

Goku raised his eyebrows, "I remember him, that's funny considering that you are now fighting against your father, isn't it?"

Colton took another step forward, "my father never was the one to raise me, so although he is my father, I don't associate with him, other than the family name. And speaking of the family name, I am setting out to replenish the good name of Blue that my father tarnished - by taking down the most evil Army in the history of the world!"

Goku stepped forward, nodding, "not a bad plan, but..." Goku slashed behind Colton and easily killed the three men standing behind him, causing Colton to take a step back, "did you plan on actually defeating us?"

Colton stumbled backwards, "y-y-yes," unconvincingly, as Goku smirked at him.

Goku spat on the ground right on one of Blue's men, "though, I do have to say that even at your young age, you are powerful like your father, though. Too bad this just isn't your day!" Goku said as he raised his open palm.

The man sidestepped the blast much to Goku's shock and Goku felt the man's power rise to its maximum as he chopped at Goku, Goku laughed as he avoided the chops and punched Colton in the stomach causing him to keel over from the pain, "wow, you've got spunk, I'll give you that," Goku said and he stamped Colton's head to the pavement with his boot, "but time to die!" Goku said but before he could give the death blow, he was halted by a deep, booming voice.

"Stop there, your time is over!" The voice boomed and as Goku looked over, he saw a huge aircraft lowering itself to the ground. He sensed several large powers emanating from the aircraft. He noticed emblazone with bright blue colors on the black aircraft the words: ROYAL ARMY.

Goku took his foot off of Blue's head as he looked upon the ship more closely, "friends of yours?" Goku asked, beginning to chuckle, "I guess since King Piccolo, they have beefed up the world security a little bit, haven't they?"

Goku was still laughing as the aircraft opened and a wad of soldiers filed out, with guns pointed. Goku noticed that some of the stronger ones were unarmed, realizing that they thought that they could defeat Gero and his army with their bare hands, he scoffed at them, "really? Are you the warriors in this 'Royal Army'?" Goku asked, mockingly as he began to stroll towards the numerous soldiers and warriors.

"Stop!" One soldier yelled as he signaled for his troops to open fire, but Goku was fast enough to avoid all of the bullets, much to the shock and horror of the soldiers.

"You'd think that in 3 years they could produce stronger fighters than you!" Goku shouted as he rushed into the soldiers like a bowling ball. And much like a pro bowler would, Goku knocked down almost all of the soldiers with ease. As the soldiers screamed in agony as Goku bounced on them like trampolines, he laughed.

From a distance Blue crawled towards him, trying to stop him, "p-please, stop!" He sputtered, causing Goku to wheel around and look at him. Goku sneered as he looked at the pitiful soldier.

"Boy, I'll finish what I started with you after this, just give me a min-" he was cut off as one of the bare-handed warriors had driven his fist into Goku's face. Goku hit the ground but was up in an instant, irate at the warrior. "That wasn't very nice!" He shouted as he blasted the man to smithereens without a second thought.

From behind him, Blue watched in horror, _this guy is nut!_ He thought, _no, he's sadistic! We were fools to think that we could reason with him or even defeat him in any way_. Blue sat up, feeling the futility of the situation, but as he was beginning to accept his fate, he was pulled up to his feet by strong hands, turning around Blue saw that it was Commander F, the sixth commander of the Royal Army.

Blue was about to greet him with solace but the man's solemn face, told him to listen to him, "listen, Blue, nobody else knows it but I do," he said, "you have that special something about you, you have potential to be our greatest hero. However," he said as he looked to Goku who was having fun knocking around the other warriors, "nobody in our ranks can mentor you in that regard, no. I only know of one man that can do that. If anyone can find your hidden potential, it'll be him. He's one of the greatest teachers that I have ever seen and one of the finest warriors too," F said and his aged face gleamed in the sun.

Blue looked down, "thank you, sir, but how do I find this 'master'?" He asked, unconvinced that he could ever stop someone such as Goku or the other members of Gero's army.

The man pulled out a piece of paper, but before he could give it to Blue, Goku had appeared next to them, "so whatcha talkin' about?" He smirked as the Commander and Blue gasped in horror. Quickly, F shoved the paper into Blue's hands and mouthed the word 'Go!" before he squared up with Goku, he grunted as he sprinted after Goku, who merely smirked at the Commander.

* * *

Several minutes later, Goku met up with Gero and the others, "where in the hell were you?" Gero asked angrily as he waddled towards Goku.

Goku smiled and looked at the sun, his eyes gleaming, "just meeting some tourists that's all," he said in an ambiguous nature.

Gero clearly wasn't having any of that as he replied, "what the hell does that even mean?!"

Goku laughed, "it means that we have some things to do," and after that, Goku told the rest of them of the Royal Army and that they were after them. While the warriors themselves scoffed at this, Gero took the threat seriously.

"Let's go back to the lab," he said as they lifted off of the ground, himself in his own single person flying machine, "even if they are weaker than us, don't underestimate the power of the human scientific brain," he said as he latched the roof onto the cockpit and they began flying back to Gero's lab.

* * *

 **I hope that all of you enjoyed that chapter, especially because that was probably my favorite one to write, it allowed for me to be more creative and more psychological ino how Gero's world takeover as played on people's mental state - Chi Chi for example. Anyway stay tuned for another chapter in Dragon Ball: A New Era!**


	7. The New RR Army Saga: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

 _Warning: All of this is happening several days before Raditz' arrival onto Earth, so be forewarned of that in the future._

Blue looked upon the ocean, seeing nothing but the blue water, "how am I supposed to get there," he muttered to himself, "there isn't a ship that would take me there, is there?" He asked himself as he looked over to the ports and saw that no boats were presently docked, "no, I guess not."

He turned back to head into towards the emptiness that he had come from, but as he looked past a forest to his right, he saw a village. _Maybe they'll know something_ , he thought to himself as he began moving towards the village, "I just hope there aren't any criminals here," he said to himself.

Approaching the village, he noticed graffiti on the small wooden cabins that all read the same thing: ROUGHRIDER TERRITORY, written in red spraypaint. Blue reached in his belt, "damn, he must have knocked my club out of my belt when he knocked me to the ground." Blue still continued on however, knowing that he had to reach this master to gain the knowledge and skill to defeat Gero's Red Ribbon Army.

He entered the village expecting a "welcoming committee," but he was met with eerie silence. However, he could feel an ominous presence. "Hello?" He asked but was met with no answer. When he went to ask again, he heard several dozen footsteps behind him. He turned around to see around 30 or so thugs that had the same patch that had 'RR' written on it. If it hadn't been for the graffiti that he had seen, he would have figured these guys to be Red Ribbon rejects.

"Stop it right there, you intruder!" One of them said in a very southern accent(southern as in south east United States). "What in tarnation are you doin' here?" He finished.

Blue would have laughed at the man's hilarious accent but all of the thugs had guns, so he held back and instead acted dumb to the thugs, "um, I'm looking for someone to take me across the island, any takers?"

Another thug came forward, "don't mock us boy, if you haven't seen, we're the ones with the guns here!" He spat on the ground and crossed his arms defiantly.

Blue scratched his head, "guns aren't the determination of power," Blue said, quoting what he had heard from the Royal Army Academy, "it's the skill of the gunslinger that determines who has the power. In that regard," Blue smirked, showing his father's side of his personality, "I think that I have the power." He said simply, which infuriated the thugs.

The one that had spoken to him first took several steps forward and came within a few feet of him. Looking upon Blue he said, "shoot, this boy is nothing but skin and bone!" He said as the ones behind him laughed, signaling to Blue that he was he was in charge, "I don't even need my gun to fight you, hell I can probably knock ya out with just one punch!"

Blue egged the man on, "fine then, I'll give you a free shot," he said as he pointed to his chin, stuck his face out slightly, and closed his eyes.

This angered the man, "why I oughta!" He yelled as he reared his right arm back and swung it as hard as he could at Blue, who took the blow and managed to only stagger back a few steps with minimal damage taken. The man looked at Blue with a smirk but his look changed to one of anguish when he saw that Blue was smirking back at him, unharmed, "boy, you ain't human is you?!" The man asked and gasped and fell backwards, turning to his comrades, "get the boss! Get the boss!" He said as if chanting to them.

A few of the ones in the back of the pack yelled and went off to go get the unnamed boss, Blue was intrigued, "so who's this boss of yours?" He asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be me!" A voice called from above Blue. Blue turned around to see a man in a pink chang pao and black undershirt and black pants standing on a lamppost. The man's attire wasn't what shocked Blue but the metallic or semi-metallic head that he had. As Blue took notice of that, he also noticed that the man had robotic arms and an even, tight ponytail sticking out from his head.

"What in the hell are you?" Blue asked. Blue fully turned around and took off his shirt, revealing his pale torso.

The man smirked as he leapt from the post to the ground with the utmost of ease and grace, "they call me Mercenary Tao, the greatest mercenary to ever exist!" Tao said, laughing maniacally.

Blue's eyes widened and he took a step back, "I thought there was something familiar about you! In the Royal Academy, our training is based off of your style of martial art!" Blue yelled, "but that can't be possible, they said that you died years ago! You have to be over a hundred years old!"

Tao sneered, "well I am over a hundred years old - in fact I am well over _200_ years old," Tao said as he laughed again, "but what was it you said about the Royal Army, something about them teaching you _my_ ways, shouldn't I be paid royalties for that service? And furthermore, that explains the resemblance," Tao said as he took a few steps forward as if trying to examine the young man further.

Blue took another step back, "what do you mean 'that explains the resemblance'?" he asked, afraid of the answer that he might be given.

Tao frowned, "but I was certain I killed you," he said to himself but shrugged his shoulders, "maybe I have lost the touch. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to be that General from the old Red Ribbon Army, would you? You bear a striking resemblance to him, but I don't think you are him, but then again, I could be wrong."

Blue grinned uneasily, "you're right, I'm not him; I'm his son!" Blue finished dramatically.

Tao nodded slightly, "that would explain the presence I felt when you first entered my domain. My men were foolish to think that they could so easily defeat you, just as you were foolish to want my confrontation," Tao then turned away, "but, you are worth nothing to me. I can see it in your eyes that you and him weren't alike in more than one regard and one of those regards is power. You may have potential, but right now, you aren't even at his level. And I killed him using my tongue alone," Tao said with dryness in his voice; the type of dryness only a mercenary with hundreds of years of experience under his belt could have.

Blue gasped, "only your tongue?! How is that possible!"

Tao laughed evilly, "I guess you'll never find out," and he went to walk away but was halted by Blue.

"I cannot let you walk away for I have to cross that ocean," he said pointing to the ocean, "to find this martial arts master. His name is Master Roshi and I must see him and become his student."

Tao's eyes widened and he spun around, "you want that old fool to train you?" Tao snickered, "that bumbling fool is nothing but a washed up fighter. He is no longer the master you so seek."

Blue clenched his fist, "and how would you know that. Have you even ever met this guy personally?"

Tao burst into laughter, "only for hundreds of years, give or take. Boy, I'll let you in on a little secret: you have no idea what you are up against. So I'll propose an idea: we venture to Roshi's island together, for I know where he lives and would like to pay him a visit."

Blue narrowed his eyes, "pay him a visit? What for?"

Tao smirked, "to prove to you that he is nothing in his old age. To also prove once and for all that I am the better warrior; I am going to kill him."

Blue gulped, "then I have another plan." He said simply, which grabbed the attention of Tao.

"What plan is this, do tell," Tao said with a hint of superiority.

Blue got into his fighting stance, "me and you, the winner is the one that goes to this martial artist's home, deal?"

Tao then raised one hand, signaling Blue to come get him, "deal." He said as he placed both hands behind his back, "I haven't had much exercise since this new Red Ribbon Army began destroying everything. But you should make for a good morning workout," Tao said, hoping to anger Blue as he had done to his headstrong father, with no luck. Tao was pleasantly surprised, "well I guess you aren't like your father after all; he was such a headstrong fighter. And it ended up getting him killed. Though, it doesn't matter; you'll end up the same way: dead!"


	8. The New RR Army Saga: Family Ties II

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

 _Warning: All of this is happening several days before Raditz' arrival onto Earth, so be forewarned of that in the future._

 **Several minutes after the beginning of the Blue and Mercenary Tao fight...**

Blue slowly rose to his feet, his breath heaving, "h-how can these p-people exist in the world," he said to himself, beginning to look down at his hands, "I considered myself one of the strong members of the Royal Army, but it turns out that it was a false assumption. I am nothing." He said, accepting his fate.

Tao appeared right behind him, "not quite nothing... More like dead!" Tao howled with sadistic laughter as he blasted Blue in the back, knocking several feet away right into the ground. As Tao strolled to Blue lie he didn't have a care in the world, Blue struggled to his feet. Reaching his feet, Tao continued, "you bore me, child, I have more important things to do today."

Blue raised his arms, as if in a boxing stance, "t-then come on and kill me, you bastard!" He screamed a him.

Tao laughed, "that's the first thing that you've said today that I can agree with." Tao then slapped Blue across the face, hitting him hard enough for blood to shoot like a rocket from his mouth. "You can't even fight back at this point. It's worthless to even kill you; I don't take glory or pride in killing the powerless, especially with nothing on the line. I have no use to kill you. I'd rather you come back at some point and fight me as a man would; perhaps then I would take glory in killing you, like I have with the others. Consider this the one time I show remorse to a weak child, such as yourself." Tao turned away but was stopped by Blue.

"If I can't even stand up to you, then how will I be able to save the planet!" Blue yelled in frustration.

Tao chuckled slightly, "the answer is simple; you won't. You couldn't possibly hope to ever be on that level of strength. It's the reason that I've depended on thievery for the past three years: they will destroy the entire planet," Ta said, his eyes gleaming, "for the first time in my life, I have true admiration. Never has such perfect annihilation happened; not even with King Piccolo all those years ago!"

Blue then had a revelation, "you've totally lost it. You're far beyond sadistic, you're nowhere close to sane. You're a monster!"

Tao smirked, "then consider me your final nightmare. If you have such a hefty death wish, it isn't my place to step in. I allowed you one free chance to leave, alive. But the legendary Tao gives no one a second chance. Prepare yourself for death!" Tao said beginning to run at Blue.

 _He's too quick!_ Blue thought as he saw a blur of fist coming straight at his fist. He had no time to react and thus was drilled straight in the nose, cracking it. Blood dribbled out of it as he backed up and set his feet, balancing himself. He tried remembering everything that the academy had taught him, all the while attempting to dodge Tao's deathly barrages to no avail.

After several minutes of Tao punishing Blue, Tao stepped back to observe the damage he had caused, "hmm, you don't seem to die do you. I'll give it to you, for a human your resilience is very impressive. However, resilience can't save you from me!"

Blue slowed his breathing, "I was a chosen one. I was supposed to do good. I was supposed to help stop beings like you from destroying the planet!" Blue shouted, tears trickling down his face.

Tao laughed at him, "grow up, child. This isn't a fairy tale world. Good people don't survive, but great people, such as myself do. You are neither and therefore you die!" Tao raised one finger and raised it at Blue, "I hope you enjoy the afterlife!" Tao said as he charged the energy into his finger. "Dodon Ray!" He shouted as a bright yellow beam shot out and instead of aiming at Blue's heart for a death blow, he instead aimed at Blue's thigh, missing the artery and wanting to cause the most pain and suffering for him.

As the beam went through his thigh and Blue cried in withering agony, Tao laughed, "for your insolence, I will not only kill you, but I will kill you the slowest and most painful way possible. You'll bleed out in a few hours, I suggest you don't waste them." Tao said as he indifferently turned away and began walking back to his quarters, the thugs following him back to their posts and their quarters, each saluting and praising Tao.

* * *

Blue slowly stirred several minutes after Tao had walked away, blood slowly pouring from his leg, slowly killing him. He stressed himself to get to his feet and the stress had caused even more bleeding. "I-I gotta stop the bleeding," he said looking for the shirt with his blurring vision.

He saw it several yards away and he stumbled towards it. As he bent down to pick it up, he tripped over his own feet, lost his balance and fell onto the cold ground. He grinned with blood through his teeth, "you're pretty beaten up. You sure you don't want to stay here and live out the last few hours of your life?" He asked himself as his eyes became heavy and wavered.

However every time his eyes closed for a prolonged time, he saw nothing but flashes of war and the deaths of millions of innocent people. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, "no!" He said as he gritted his teeth and sat up, "I'm the last hope of the human race! I'm supposed to live, dammit!" He said to himself as he tightly wrapped the shirt around his leg and slowly got to his feet and hobbled around, testing his leg.

Deeming it fit to move on, he began limping towards the ocean that he had so desperately needed to cross. He clutched at his broken arm as well, feeling the pain shoot through his body as he attempted to lift it. Blood mixed with tears stuck to his feet as dirt also compacted a neat layer on top of his body and the side of his face. He was a beaten and bloody mess, his pride feeling even worse. _I was nothing to him_ , Blue thought as he was reminded of the thrashing that Tao had delivered to him.

 _If he could have killed me_ _, how I am supposed to be the savior that the people need and deserve?_ He thought to himself as he was reminded of Tao's words telling him otherwise. Blue pondered his own existence the entire time that he snuck back to the oceanfront. _What the hell am I doing here?_ He asked himself, nearing the ocean, _far better men have lost their lives, so then why am I still here! I should be dead, but at the same time I cannot help but feel that I have unfinished business. Or is the unfinished business just orders from my_ _superiors?_

Blue continued to ponder his existence as he approached the ocean, seeing nothing but a vast and empty solace that Blue welcomed. Noticing that he was now clearly alone, he whispered to himself, "well, my friend," addressing the ocean, "I envy you. Your beauty, your solace, your undeniable existence. Perhaps you can help me solve my problems."

Blue peered up and down the coast seeing nothing but boatless docks... and a small wooden raft a ways down the coast that looked sturdy enough to carry Blue into the inner depths of the ocean. Blue rushed to the boat as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep the ocean waiting, for at this moment, the ocean was his mentor, his teacher.

Blue reached the raft and looked upon its craftsmanship and easily saw that it was able to carry him across the waters. He hurriedly made sure that no one was watching him and plopped himself in the raft and set sail as soon as he could, not wanting to make the ocean wait anymore as well as leading him to his possible future mentor's place...

* * *

 **This chapter was a pretty fun one to write because it allowed me to characterize Colton Blue, the son of General Blue, a bit more as well as elaborate that in the post-apocalyptic world, thugs and bandits are EVERYWHERE! Haha, anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please review and favorite! Thanks!**

 **I will be doing power levels for some of the chapters until at least the Namek Saga so you can easily visualize the progress the characters have made strength wise.**

Colton Blue - 85

Mercenary/Cyborg Tao (vs Blue) - 150 Full Power - 210

Tao's Thugs - 15 each


	9. The New RR Army Saga: Raditz' Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with DBZ in any way**

"What a worthless little planet," the long haired Saiyan said to himself as he scanned the area, seeing all kinds of life, "damn Kakarot couldn't even kill these weak people." He scowled at his younger brother's poor work and then smirked a little bit, "well then, I guess big-brother Raditz must teach you a few lessons, brother."

With that, Raditz clicked his scouter, trying to locate Goku's power. Immediately, more than a handful of powers were well over 100, although none reached 1,000. The highest of the bunch was 723, Raditz assumed it was his brother. "Well, even though you completely failed your mission, there might be hope for you yet." Raditz said taking off into the air to see if it was Goku or not.

Though as Raditz flew over barren wastelands and destroyed cities, he smiled, "ah, maybe Kakarot did go through with some of his plans and is just biding his time to strike again! I like it!" Raditz said, proud of his brother.

* * *

"My scanners tell me that a massive power is approaching rapidly!" Gero said, looking at his computer screens. In recent years, Gero had done away with the lead doors, seeing them as more of a hazard now considering that the most powerful beings he had under his control.

Behind him, Goku smirked, "I can sense it. This guy is strong. I finally get to use my full power!" He said, his eyes glaring red, "these worthless humans aren't nearly strong enough to even hurt me." Goku said arrogantly.

Piccolo scowled at him, "I can show you that even at your best, you still can't beat me!" He said, trying to approve of his own self-worth.

Goku mockingly laughed at him, "I could rip our your throat and kill you in an instant," he said with a matter of fact tone. To be truthful, the mind controlling device hadn't ever really controlled Goku, but it just rehashed his Saiyan instinct, almost as if he had never hit his head all those years ago. With Gero's help, Goku had become a true Saiyan, and he had totally done away with his humanoid roots.

Goku's savage lust for blood had always been in the deepest corners of his body and mind, even if he didn't know about them and their repression. This is in part why is power skyrocketed after Gero first put him under his control: he had tapped into his Saiyan bloodline for the first time and realized his potential as a warrior that took no prisoners.

As Goku sensed the power approaching, he stretched his legs and arms, "I can't wait to see how much power you have given me, Doctor," Goku said looking at Gero, "I can feel it coursing through my veins, but I can't wait to test it out."

By the time Goku had finished stretching, he felt the presence just outside the door. Goku smirked as he nodded at Gero, who opened the door. Goku quickly flew to meet the stranger while the others filed out behind him to watch, and intervene if necessary. But they all knew that with Goku's pride that he would refuse any help and would much rather die fighting as a warrior than live knowing that he was helped.

As Goku and Raditz met each other with smirks, the others could feel the electrifying tension. Yet, they could also feel that something like this was meant to happen. "You seem strong. I can't wait to kill you!" Goku said, licking his lips.

Much to their surprise, Raditz kept his smirk and crossed his arms, "Kakarot, you probably don't know who I am, so I shall let that comment slip. But I do like the Saiyan spirit!" Raditz said, verbally patting Goku's back.

Goku frowned, "I think you have the wrong guy; my name is Goku, not whatever you said. And what did you call me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Raditz twitched with frustration, "I called you a Saiyan because that's what you are! You are apart of an ancient warrior race! And your name is Kakarot, you are my brother!"

Goku's eyes widened, "no, I have no relations other than my allegiance to my master, Dr. Gero!" Goku shouted at Raditz.

Raditz groaned, "you hit your head as a baby, didn't you?"

Goku thought for a moment, barely remembering his past before Gero, but he vaguely remembered smashing his head when he was a baby, "yes, what does that have to do with this?"

Raditz laughed, "it means that you don't remember your heritage, you fool. But it doesn't matter because that isn't what I'm here for. I'm here to bring you with me to meet two of the last remaining Saiyans, so we can conquer everything and anything that we want!" Raditz laughed thinking of everything that he could own.

Goku's eyes turned bright red, showing their allegiance to Gero, "no!" He shouted at Raditz, "I want nothing to do with you, only with my master. I have no reason to destroy these worthless planets, Earth is the only one that matters." Goku said which angered Raditz.

"But you are a Saiyan! What is it with you being a slave to this old brittle fool. I should kill him right now to relinquish his power to you!"

Gero threw up his hands in protest, but Goku spoke before he could, "I'll kill you before you get the chance," he said and smirked, showing his sharp fangs and his still glowing red eyes. Bloodthirstily, Goku lunged in at Raditz, who barely had time to block Goku's fists from connecting with his face.

Raditz jumped back after he had blocked the shots, "fine then! You deserve to die if you reject the power of the Saiyans!" Raditz yelled at he raised his arms, at Goku, "Saturday Crush!" He screamed as a bright purple energy beam shot violently from his hand right at Goku, who had enough time to barely dodge the beam.

Raditz, seeing that Goku had avoided the beam, twitched angrily, "there's no way!" He said before grounding himself with Goku right behind him. Once on the ground, Raditz jumped at Goku and with his superior speed and skill was able to get behind him and elbow him in the back of the head before kicking him in the legs, causing him to hit the ground. Goku was up quickly however, backflipping several times to create distance from him and Raditz. _This guy is strong,_ he thought to himself _, but I will kill him for threatening Dr. Gero!_

Viciously, Goku made a beeline for Raditz, who easily knocked him back to the ground by shoulder tackling him into the ground. Raditz began to laugh but was cut off by a swift kick from Goku that narrowly missed Raditz' head. Raditz moved backwards, grabbing Goku by the boot and swinging him around and around, "let me take spin!" Raditz said and laughed at his terrible pun.

Goku caught himself in the air and savagely went back at Raditz, who dodged the assault and began his own assault by drilling Goku with heavy punches and kicks. Sending him flying, Raditz gave him a blast that sent him into a near rock formation. Turning to the others, Raditz laughed evilly, "who's next!" He called pointing at the three with power levels all above 250.

But before any of them could answer, the rocks where Raditz had put Goku exploded. Raditz turned around to see Goku there, savagely smiling at him, "no way!" Raditz said as Goku rushed at him. With the Afterimage Technique, Raditz didn't have the time to evade the attack and took Goku's fist head on. Raditz was driven back a few feet but stayed on his feet. He didn't have enough time to recuperate as Goku was pouncing on him.

Goku thrashed at Raditz, who was quick enough to avoid most of the blows. Savagely, Goku licked his lips, continuing the assault well past the point of any normal human's exhaustion point. After several minutes of Goku's savage assault, Raditz recoiled, realizing that such an assault was futile against someone with seemingly endless stamina.

"Kakarot, how did you become like this? Even by Saiyan standards, your stamina is abnormal and based on your power level, there's no way that this is normal. What is your secret?"

Goku laughed as his eyes glinted, seeing an opening in Raditz' defense. Without warning he launched a literal head on assault at Raditz that was even too fast for the Saiyan to comprehend. The headbutt to the chest cracked his armor, and he staggered backward. "N-no way! You couldn't have scratched my armor!" Raditz yelled, looking down at his cracked armor.

Enraged by the sight, Raditz raised a clenched fist, "to be honest, even after learning that you can hardly call yourself a Saiyan, I wanted to not kill you because you and I are blood despite that but no more holding back!" Abruptly, black energy surrounded his fist as he screamed, "Double Sunday!" Goku had enough to speed to dodge a fatal blow but was still got in the blast and as the dust cleared, Goku was left without his left arm!

Raditz smirked at his handiwork and called to Goku, "even though that was meant to kill you, I think this way might be even better. Now, I'll show just how powerful a true Saiyan warrior is, this is it!" Raditz readied himself to finish the job but before he could, the three other followers of Dr. Gero jumped in front of Goku, ready and willing to sacrifice themsekves if it meant the preservation of Dr. Gero and his finest "creation," Goku.

Piccolo, standing in the middle of the three, spoke calmly, "you will not kill property of Dr. Gero, we won't allow it!" The three warriors each got into their respective fighting stances as their powers reached their pinnacles.

Raditz laughed as he clicked his scouter to see their true and full power, "the Namek is at 734... Three Eyes is at 420... and the other one is at 385," he whispered to himself. "So you are all stronger than I gave you credit for, however..." Raditz took his scouter off and cracked his neck, "at my full power, I am about as strong as you three... Combined." Raditz let this new sink in for a few seconds before groaning and releasing enough power to push the three back slightly.

Yamcha, whom was especially off balance, was selected as Raditz' first target as Raditz wanted to get the weaker two out of the way so he could fight the Namekian who had power that was as powerful as his brother. Raditz easily knocked Yamcha into the ground with a swift backhand and immediately turned his attention to the next weakest, Tien.

Sensing Raditz' intentions through his third eye, Tien readied himself and blocked a few of Raditz' shots before his power was able to overwhelm him. Knocking him into the ground, Raditz began to attempt to finish Tien off before he was grabbed by Piccolo and sent flying after being thrown by Piccolo. Piccolo continued by yelling, "Chou Makahou!" As a yellow beam of energy erupted from his mouth and was shot at Raditz who easily batted the beam away from him.

"Face it," Raditz started, "I'm just too powerful for you three." Raditz dropped back down to the Earth as Tien rose to his feet and Yamcha stuttered over to the other two. From the minute or so that the fight had started, Tien and Yamcha had already suffered damage that showed their gaps in power from Raditz.

However, Tien smirked at Raditz, "even if you are as powerful as you say you are, I have technique, courtesy of Dr. Gero, that can bypass such power." Tien's power raised as he focused to use his technique.

Raditz laughed, "do you really I will let you have time to focus on such a technique!" Raditz launched himself at Tien but before he could get his hands on him, he was sent flying back by a swift kick from Piccolo. Raditz slid on the ground for a few seconds but easily stabilized himself, digging his hands into the grund to keep him from continuing to slide. "I see," Raditz said, eyeing Piccolo up, "I wanted to save you for last, but first is just the same!"

Piccolo and Raditz collided midair as they rushed at each other and there was a mini-shockwave from such a powerful clash. Raditz was finally starting to feel the effects of his short battle with his brother as he was too slow to counter some of Piccolo's attacks and took some damage as their struggle continued.

With a combo, though, Raditz was able to gain the clear advantage over Piccolo as he drove an elbow into his ribs and sent him flying into the ground with backflipping kick. Piccolo punded against the ground and left a sizeable crater from where his body made impact. _Hopefully, he can't take much more_ Raditz thought, slowing his breathing down and wiping the sweat from his forehead, _these fools are much more powerful than I thought, though with a quick recovery and knowledge of these Earthlings, once I return I'll easily be able to kill all of them_ _._

"Hey!" Tien yelled from behind Raditz, who turned around to look at him, "this is the end for you, with your eyes locked on me; you can't escape the Third Eye of Total Damnation!" He yelled as his eyes glinted golden and then pure black as his aura shrouded him in total darkness...

* * *

Hopefully, I'm back for a decent amount of time and can continue writing this story, properly! I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters as I think it may get hectic around here...

Will Tien's mysterious new technique, "The Third Eye of Total Damnation," be able to kill or even wound Raditz and if so, what will ths technique do to the user, find out the strange new powers of the Gero-controlled former Z-Fighters on the next chapter!

What will come of the new ally to good, Colton Blue? Will he end up being a major character that is instrumental in the reformation of peace and end of the apocalypse or will he just be a step in Gero's ladder to infinite power. And also, where does Gohan, one of the most potential-ridden youngsters, fit into this whole story? Will he one day be able to fight the father that he never knew or will he too become nothing but history after Gero is through with him. Or perhaps, Gohan will do neither and in fact, join Gero, realizing that resistance is futile. Many things are on the horizons for the new faces of peace and life...

Power levels:

Yamcha: 385

Tien: 420

Piccolo(full power): 734

Goku(full power): 825

Raditz: 1200 After fight with Goku: 1025


End file.
